Witch Way NowMissing Scene
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: As the girls decide whether to give up their powers or not, Paige fears that doing so will result in her being alone again. Can Piper and Phoebe help her see she's stuck with them forever? R/R


Which Way Now

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to the WB.

Enjoy!

A/N: As I've said before, this story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family.

Since Paige is my main favorite character, most of my stories will be centered on her.

In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

Witch Way Now-Ms

Piper sighed as she looked out the window.

"I knew he was never going to give up those files on us. In case anyone is wondering, we are officially screwed!"

Phoebe shook her head.

"Not necessarily. Not if we let the Angel wipe the slate clean."

Paige shook her head and slammed her hand down on the table stubbornly.

"No!" She exclaimed. "We are not giving up our powers!"

Phoebe and Piper both looked at Paige as she left the room, a tiny tear trickling down her face.

Phoebe made a move to go after her, but Piper stopped her.

"No. I'll go. You stay here, where you can't do any more sisterly damage." She gave Phoebe a small smile as she went after her baby sister.

The middle sister found the youngest sitting in the attic, looking at the Book of Shadows. Her fingers were tracing its binding and then the first spell that gave the girls their powers.

"Hey," Piper said, as she came in the room. "Mind if I join you?"

Paige glanced up and gave Piper a weak smile and shook her head.

:"Good," Piper said as she came over and sat down next to Paige. "Because I would have anyway." Piper laughed softly as she put an arm around Paige. "Now, what's the matter with my Missy Paige, hmmm?"

Paige couldn't help but smile at this. She liked that nickname and Piper had been calling her it more often since she had first used it at the breakfast table Monday before last.

Paige sighed as she snuggled into Piper.

"I don't know.. I just don't want anything to happen to us."

"You mean as witches?" Piper asked, not fully grasping the concept.

Paige heaved a sigh.

"No. I mean as sisters."

"Aw, honey, nothing's going to happen to us. We're always going to be there for one another. Even without powers."

"You say that now," Paige said, her voice cracking a little, "but what happens when the Angel of Destiny relingushes us from our magical contracts? Then what? I know Phoebe isn't interested in living here anymore and I know that you and Leo want to start raising Lin and Wyatt, so, what's to say that you

guys won't take off after it's done? Then where does that leave me? Alone again. Just like I've been for the past ten years. Alone." Paige sighed as a few tears came down her face.

Piper didn't know what to say at first. She was taken aback by her baby sister's words.

"Paige, sweetie, we would never leave you. You have to believe that. We're in this together. Magic or no magic. We're in this family together. Paige, you have changed my life in so many ways. You are the reason I'm still functioning after Prue died."

Paige nodded.

"I know. I'm the one who brought the Power of Three together again."

Piper shook her head.

"No. You're the one who brought this family back together again. Sweetie, you have done so much good for me that doesn't even add up to the demons we've vanquished. You've taught me it was okay to love again. You taught me it was okay to open up my heart to another sister and to be able to receive love

in return without getting hurt. You taught me that, Paige Lindsay Halliwell-Mathews. Nobody else. And I'm very grateful. I love you, Missy Paige. Always have, always will. And that, is something that will never change." She gave Paige a kiss on her cheek and hugged her close.

"What about Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Well, Phoebe…. Well, there's not much to change there. Phoebe is just… Phoebe." Piper smiled as she tickled Paige's ribs, making her giggle.

"No, seriously," Paige said.

"You changed her life for the better too."

"Piper's right." Phoebe stood in the doorway, her ponytail braid, half undone. "You have changed my life for the better. If it wasn't for you and Piper bickering all the time, I never would have found out I had it in me to be a good middle sister."

"Hey!" Piper said, pretending to be hurt.

Paige laughed and patted a place on the couch for Phoebe.

"You taught both of us so much," Phoebe said, giving Paige a kiss and her shoulder a pat. "You really have little sister."

Piper nodded.

"Phoebe's right, honey. You have taught us a lot. And our love for you will never change. Powers or no powers."

"Promise?" Paige asked.

"We promise," Piper and Phoebe said in unison. They both took turns embracing the youngest.

After the hugs and kisses were done, Phoebe got a pillow off the chest and threw it at Piper.

Paige orbed it out of the way and orbed herself as a pillow came her way, curtisy of Piper. With that, the sisters had a pillow fight that lasted a good half an hour.

By the time the pillows were put back on the couch, all three sisters were in fits of giggles, sprawled on the floor.

Piper had her arm around Paige and Paige had an arm around Phoebe. They were laughing and tickling each other, just enjoying one another's company, while relishing in the good times and making new memories that they would all cherish forever. Charmed or not.

THE END


End file.
